IHave My Principals
iHave My Principals is the 5th episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly. ''' Plot Principal Franklin asks the iCarly gang if he may appear as a guest star on iCarly because it´s his daughter´s birthday, and they agree. After playing "Hey, what am I sitting on?", he gets fired because superintendent Gorman says such things are "unbecoming" of a principal, and Miss Briggs and Mr. Howard become the new co - principals. After they make school unbearable by listening in on what the students are saying in the hallways, making everyone wear blue and khaki uniforms and randomly giving detention (Gibby got detention for being too "Gibby"), Carly and her friends decide to find a way to get Principal Franklin his job back. In a meeting at the Groovy Smoothie, however, he says he has no interest in playing games. Meanwhile, Spencer tries to learn how to ride a mechanical bull, but soon gets fed up with his teacher and the machine itself. After he calls it "a big, vicious torture machine", Sam decides to use it in their plan. The next day, Sam and Gibby lock Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard in a closet while the others terrorize superintendent Gorman, making him ride the mechanical bull and harrassing him in several other ways. Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard are unable to calm the students down, but when Principal Franklin arrives to pick up his last check and calls out to the students, everyone immediately leaves to class. Following that, Superintendent Gorman makes him principal again. Trivia *In his blogs, Dan Schneider said that this episode references Tim Russ´s (Principal Franklin) real life: he really has a daughter named Emily who is a fan of iCarly. *Principal's don't normally have the power to impose school uniforms on students. *So far, this episode featured what has been by very far the group's most watched webcast yet, with '''900,000 viewers, with iSpy a Mean Teacher in second. *When Spencer fixed the mechanical bull, he shouts out two very famous songs. He first shouts out "La Bamba" by Richie Valens, and after he gets armored up (in pillows, shinguards, and a helmet) he shouts out "Hey Jude", which was a song by The Beatles. *It wasn't explain whether or not Briggs and Howard got parental consent to obtain audio feed in their cameras, nor the clearance of the school board to use the system since most US States do requirement such consent due to wire-tap laws. In those cases, they are legally get video just as long as the audio is muted with obtaining some form of consent is needed for audio. Since it's unclear if they got parental consent, Briggs shouldn't had heard what Sam and Carly had said, same goes with Howard. This can explain why no parent seems to be taken action, same with Spencer. *This is the first time Miss Briggs appeared since iSpy a Mean Teacher. *The gigantic pants that appeared in iThink They Kissed are seen again in this episode, used as an entrance in the iCarly episode for Principal Franklin. The events of the episode are also referenced. *Mr Howard and Mrs Briggs are both principals but there is only one chair behind the principals' office. *In iChristmas, you learn that Sam writes with her right hand but punches better with her left, well when she punches Freddie's bag she used her right hand. *Incontinuity. #While Freddie and Sam are talking to Superintendent Gorman after learning that Principal Franklin has been fired a black girl in a blue top can be seen coming down the stairs in the background twice. #Before Sam punches Freddie, her bag is on her left shoulder, in the next take, when she punches Freddie her bag is over her right shoulder and almost flies off with the punch. #When Superintendent Gorman is talking to Principal Franklin about getting his job back, one time it shows Carly, Sam, and Freddie all holding hands and looking excited but a moment after it shows them all standing apart looking confused again. Quotes Sam: the web show Okay, Principal Franklin, you have sixty seconds to tell us what you're sitting on! Principal Franklin: My butt is ready. Carly: the web show 60 seconds on the Gibby. Principal Franklin: I´ve been fired. Sam and Freddie: What?! Why?! [ At the same time] Sam: Dude, we gotta stop doing that. Freddie: '''Why would he fire you? '''Principal Franklin: '''My boss, Superintendent Gorman, said it was unworthy of a principal to emerge from gigantic pants, and to willingly sit on fudge balls.' '''Freddie: '''But it was just for fun'.' '''Sam: '''You were awesome'.' '''Principal Franklin: '''Thanks, but not to him. You guys be good, alright.? '''Sam: '''Come on. Yo, Superintendent Gorman'.' '''S.G: '''What? '''Sam:' 'Whooaa. Deep voice. Can i feel your adams apple? *feels adams apple* '''Freddie: '''Sam. (says with frustration) '''S.G: '''Wha- Stop that. '''Mrs. Briggs: '''Be careful Superintendent Gorman. '''Mr. Howard: '''She's dangerous. '''Freddie: '''You didn't need to fire Principal Franklin. '''Sam: '''He rocks at his job! ' 'S.G: '''I don't need a bunch of kids telling me how to run my job. '''Sam: '(fierce) Well you need somone. Freddie: 'Easy.. S.G: Does the cafeteria have tater tots? Mrs.Briggs: Why yes. S.G: Take me to them. Mr.Howard: Right this way. Freddie: The two meanest teachers are our new principals. Sam: (in rage, anger, growling) Freddie: Sam... Sam. NO Sam: I need to hit something. Freddie:Uhh... hit my bookbag. Sam: You sure? Freddie: Yeah.. I got 4 Texbooks, and 2 sets of gym clothes. Do it. (Sam punches so hard, Freddie falls to the floor.) Sam: Wearing blue and khaki makes me feel like a nub. ''Freddie No offense to you and all the other nubs in the world. Mr. Howard: You! Wipe that look off your face! Freddie: This isn't a look! This is just my face! Mr. Howard: Well you should get your money back. T-Bo: You wanna buy a doughnut? Freddie: No, we're having a meeting.' Sam: Why'd you stick the doughnuts on that way? T-Bo: Whattaya' saying? Freddie: Well, they're doughnuts they have a hole right in the middle. Sam: But you put the stick through the sides. T-Bo: Man... This is embarrassing. ''Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Principal Franklin finish talking T-Bo: You wanna buy a doughnut? to Carly, Sam, and Freddie I fixed 'em. Guest stars *Mindy Sterling as Ms. Briggs, and David St. James as Mr. Howard View Gallery for this episode here Category:Season 3 305